Golf is a popular sport played by many people around the world of all ages and skill levels. While golf can be enjoyed by anyone, golf is nevertheless a game of skill that requires practice and repetition to reach one's potential. Indeed, the pursuit of lower scores through improved swing mechanics and better “touch” or “feel” for the game is one of the most gratifying aspects of golf. Golfers work on their games in a number of ways such as playing frequent rounds of golf, spending time at the driving range and short-game practice areas, reading literature regarding swing mechanics and mental strategies, and receiving lessons from experienced golfers and golf professionals. Some golfers' practice is facilitated by various training aids that encourage, for example, proper swing mechanics.